


Unrequited

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: This is a one-shot that had been rolling around in my head for a while. Decided to finally write it, so here you go. Originally posted on FanFiction.net on April 7, 2018





	Unrequited

Beca was getting pissed again and she's reaching the end of her rope. The Bellas constant teasing about her and Chloe has been going on for several days now and it was really getting on her nerves. She had actually told Chloe she liked her and even asked her out. Chloe turned her down, telling Beca she only thought of her as a friend. Beca understood; it wasn't the first time she'd been turned down and probably wouldn't be the last. It's just having to be around the girl every day and having the Bellas riding her all the time about her was taking its toll on her.

"Beca," Chloe said. "You're doing that part all wrong. It's like this." Chloe puts her hands on Beca's hips and starts to move her through the right steps.

"You don't have to touch me," Beca snapped pulling away. She softened her tone and gave Chloe an apologetic look when she realized how harsh she sounded. "Just show me and I'll follow you."

Chloe looked a bit hurt but did as Beca asked.

"Trouble in paradise, Beca?," Amy asked and snickered.

"Shut up, Amy," Beca snarled back at her. "I don't need your shit today."

"Whoa," Amy said. "Just because you and Red are having some issues, don't take it out on me."

Beca just glared at the Aussie and walked to the other side of the stage. Chloe furrowed her brow not sure what to do. Beca was her friend but they hadn't really talked much since Chloe turned her down for a date. She thought Beca understood that she only thought of her as a friend and didn't see them as anything else.

"Hey, Chloe," Amy said causing the redhead to look at her. "Better go check on your girlfriend." Amy snickered again.

"Yeah, Chloe," CR chimed in. "Maybe you need to up the lady-loving so she'll be in a better mood."

Amy high-fives CR and all the girls started laughing.

"That's enough you two," Chloe said, noticing how Beca was just glaring at them. She started to say something to Beca but stopped short when Beca started yelling at the girls.

"Jesus, could you all just shut the fuck up," Beca growled. "I'm tired of being the brunt of your so-called jokes. You don't know shit. I told Chloe I liked her and she doesn't like me like that. It happens and life goes on. I'm dealing with it. At least I'm trying to, but you assholes running your fucking mouths every day is not helping, and it's making Chloe uncomfortable. So, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would just shut the fuck up and back the fuck off." Beca is breathing heavy after her tirade. She looks around and they are all staring at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know what?," Beca said looking at them. "I'm done. I can't keep doing this."

She picked up her stuff and starts to walk out.

"If you walk out that door," Aubrey shouted as Beca reached the door. "You are no longer a Bella."

"That's the idea," Beca snarled back and walked out.

"Beca, wait," Chloe called out and started to follow her.

"Chloe," Aubrey said, grabbing the redhead's arm. "Let her go. It's probably for the best."

Chloe sighed and let Aubrey lead her back to the girls. Chloe spends the rest of rehearsal just going through the motions. As soon as Aubrey ended rehearsal Chloe was out the door. She had to find Beca to make sure she was okay. Chloe runs to Beca's dorm and knocks on her door. She is actually surprised when Beca answers.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said and stepped aside to let her enter. "I figured you'd be by."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Chloe said as she sat on the edge of Beca's bed.

"I'm fine," Beca said and sat in her desk chair.

"About what Amy was saying," Chloe said. "I'm sorry they made you feel bad."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Beca said. "I get that you don't have feelings for me other than friendship. It's not the first time I've been turned down. It's just having to listen to the Bellas saying all that stuff every single day just bugs me. I see how uncomfortable it makes you but you're just too nice to say anything. I mean, they just won't shut up about it no matter how many times I tell them nothing's going on between us. Having them yapping in my ear about it every day and seeing you look so uncomfortable through it all, I just can't handle it anymore."

"I'm still sorry, Beca," Chloe said.

"Stop it," Beca said. "You were kind and considerate of my feelings when you turned me down. You've been nothing but a good friend, so please stop apologizing. It's okay. I like being your friend. I just hope whoever you are dating is worthy of you. And, if they ever hurt you, I'll kick their ass."

Chloe stood up and grabbed Beca in a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beca said as she pulled out of the hug. "I'm going to grab a nap before my shift at the radio station."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I have to go shower anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal."

"I won't be at rehearsal," Beca said. "I meant what I said when I walked out. I'm out of the Bellas."

"Beca, you have to be a Bella," Chloe said eyes wide in surprise. "We need you."

"No you don't," Beca said. "I've said it over and over again. The set Aubrey insists on using is old and tired. You aren't going to continue to win with it. The Bellas got lucky at Sectionals because Fat Amy went off script. Aubrey doesn't get that you need to do something different each time."

"She just wants to win so badly," Chloe said. "To make up for what happened at Nationals last year."

"I understand that," Beca said. "But, let's just say for argument's sake that the Bellas make it to Nationals again and, against all odds, win it. What will Aubrey have actually accomplished? All she would be doing is proving to Alice that her set was good enough to win and, if Aubrey hadn't puked all over the place, Alice would have graduated as Captain of the first all-girl ICCA National Champions. If it were me, I think I'd want to prove that I was a better Captain than Alice and win with my own set. Do something totally different, change things up."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "I never thought of it that way. If we use the same set and win, Alice will definitely throw it in Aubrey's face forever. I need to talk to Aubrey." Chloe goes to the door but before she leaves she stops and looks at Beca. "Please come to rehearsal tomorrow."

"Sorry, but I can't," Beca said. "I'm not apologizing to Aubrey for walking out and I guarantee she'll expect me to. I feel like she owes the two of us an apology. She's the Captain and didn't bother to even try to stop the others from harassing me and, by association, harassing you."

"Can you be available if I call you tomorrow?," Chloe asked. "I will get Aubrey to listen to reason and I'm going to want to have you there to help us come up with a decent set."

"I don't have any other plans," Beca said. "So, I guess I'll be around if you need me. But, I'm not apologizing."

"Fair enough," Chloe said. "Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure, Beale," Beca said. "We can get coffee. Just let me know when you're available."

Chloe flashes her a smile and leaves. Beca flops down on her bed. Her mind was full of thoughts of Chloe. She knows it's going to be hard, but she really wants to stay friends with the redhead. At least she'd still be in her life. Beca let out a sigh and tried to fluff up her pillow before laying her head down and drifting off to sleep.

The following morning, after an excruciatingly boring night at the radio station, Beca got up and dressed. She grabbed her laptop and bag and headed out the door to get some coffee and breakfast. Beca was almost to the diner when she heard Jesse calling her.

"Becaw," he yelled and she ground her teeth at the nickname.

She waited for him to catch up to her. He stopped in front of her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Good morning, Becaw," Jesse said.

Beca had enough. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that stupid nickname?"

"You love it," he said with a laugh.

"No, I don't," Beca said sincerely. "If you insist on calling me that then we're no longer friends. And before you say anything, I am not kidding."

"Jeeze, I'm sorry," Jesse said. "You should have said something."

"Jesus Christ, Jesse," Beca said turning on him. "I say something every time you call me that ridiculous nickname. Every. Single. Time."

"Okay, okay," Jesse said putting his hands up in defeat. "I get it. I'll stop."

"You'd better," Beca said.

"So, where you headed?," Jesse asked. "Want to get breakfast?"

"Sure," Beca said. "I was actually headed to the diner."

"Great," Jesse said, putting his arm around Beca's shoulders. "This can be our first date."

"Dude, no," Beca said pulling away from him. "No first date. No dating between us at all."

"Come on, Beca," Jesse said. "It's like I told you on Hood Night. You're an aca-girl, I'm an aca-boy, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"I'm gay, Jesse," Beca said. "And, this is not the first time I've told you that either."

"I just thought you were yanking my chain," Jesse said with a sad puppy dog face.

"What is with people?," Beca says getting frustrated. "Why won't anyone believe me when I tell them something? First, the Bellas and now you. You know what? Forget it. I'm going to get some coffee and go back to my dorm. Goodbye, Jesse."

"Beca, come on," Jesse said pleadingly. "Just have breakfast with me. Not as a date. Just two friends having breakfast. Okay?"

Beca's phone pinged with a text message before Beca had a chance to answer Jesse. She saw it was from Chloe and she opened it.

CBeale: Hey, Becs, want to get coffee this morning? My class was canceled and I don't have Bellas practice until 1:00.

"Sorry, Jesse," Beca said looking up from her phone. "I already promised to have coffee with Chloe when she was free today. She's free now so I'm going to go meet her."

Beca doesn't wait for an answer. She turns on her heel and heads to Chloe's. Jesse calls after her.

"We're good, right?," Jesse yells. "Still friends. Right? Beca? Beca!"

Beca ignores him and types out a text to Chloe.

"Oh, good," Chloe said. "Beca's on her way here. We're going to get coffee."

"Is that really a good idea, Chloe?," Aubrey asked. "I mean she has feelings for you and you turned her down when she asked for a date. It could be awkward."

"We talked about it, Brey," Chloe said. "We're friends and she understands that I don't feel the same way about her."

"Everyone can see you obviously like her," Aubrey said. "Wait. You told her you didn't feel the same way about her? I thought you turned her down because you were still messing around with Tom."

"I haven't been with Tom for months," Chloe said. "And what do you mean I obviously like her?"

"So, you lied to her?," Aubrey said. "Why?"

"I didn't lie to her," Chloe said. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I have eyes," Aubrey said. "I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's looking. I see how you are always hugging her and cuddling with her when we have our Bellas bonding nights. It's no wonder she asked you out."

"I don't treat her any differently than I treat any of my other friends," Chloe said getting a bit angry with Aubrey.

"Keep telling yourself that, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I've been your best friend for four years and you don't do all that with me."

"That's because you're not the touchy-feely type," Chloe said. "I know better."

"Are you saying that Beca is the touchy-feely type?," Aubrey scoffs and then laughs. "Beca Mitchell is the most closed off person I've ever met. She exudes the 'don't touch me or die' vibe. She practically knocked Stacie out when Stacie grabbed her from behind in a hug one day. You're the only one who she lets do that. We know she only allows you to get away with it because she likes you. Why do you do it?"

Before Chloe can answer, there is a knock on the door. She answers to find Beca standing there.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey, yourself," Beca said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Chloe said and turned by to Aubrey. "I'll see you later."

Aubrey gave her a wave and Chloe left with Beca. Chloe's mind was racing with thoughts of what Aubrey had said. She was being rather quiet and Beca could tell something was on her mind.

"Want to get breakfast?," Beca asked. "We can talk."

"Okay," Chloe said. "We can go to the diner."

"Can we go to the Pancake House?," Beca asked. "I had an argument with Jesse earlier and I know he was going to the diner." She holds up her keys. "I'll drive."

Chloe agrees and they get into Beca's car. They ride along and the only noise is the radio as Chloe gets lost in her thoughts again, thinking about what Aubrey said.

"Chloe?," Beca says for the fourth time. "Hey, Earth to Chloe."

"What?," Chloe asked coming out of her daze.

"I've called your name like four times," Beca said. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, everything's fine," Chloe said. "Just thinking about, um, Bellas stuff. Why were you trying to get my attention."

"We're here," Beca said.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said with a laugh and looking around. "I hadn't even noticed."

They enter the Pancake House and order their meals. The waitress leaves and Beca looks at Chloe.

"Are you okay?," Beca asks. "You've zoned out on me a couple of times now."

"Um, yeah, sorry about that," Chloe said, blushing. "I've been, um, thinking about what I'm going to say to Aubrey. You know, about the set."

"Oh," Beca said. "Good luck with that."

"I still think you should come to rehearsal today," Chloe said.

"Sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I'm doing this for me. I need to get rid of the negative shit in my life and I don't feel anything positive when I'm around the Bellas anymore. Between Aubrey's dictatorial leadership and Amy and the rest of them using me as the butt of their stupid teasing and jokes, I leave practice every day angry and frustrated. I can do without it."

"What about me?," Chloe asked softly. "Do you see me as 'negative shit' in your life?"

Beca laughed and smiled. "No," she said. "You are one of the few positives in my life. You're like the best person I know. So, I'll probably keep you around. At least until I find somebody better."

"Hey," Chloe said and Beca laughed.

The waitress brought their food and set it in front of them. They both thanked her and started eating, chatting about nothing and everything as they ate.

Chloe watched Beca as she told a story about something that happened when she was a kid. She had to smile because Beca's hands and arms were moving all over the place as she talked. She really looked at Beca.

"Beca's beautiful," Chloe thought to herself. "I hadn't noticed before but it's a subtle beauty. The way her stormy blue eyes light up when she talks about music. The smirk she seems to wear constantly. The way her chocolate brown hair hangs down in waves, cascading over her shoulders. It's no wonder I love her."

Chloe sat straight up in her seat with a vocal, "Oh."

"You okay, Chlo?," Beca asked, concern evident in her voice and on her face.

"Um, yeah," Chloe said trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. "I just remembered a paper I have due this afternoon and I'm only half done. I should, uh, probably get back."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "I'll get the check and drive you back to your apartment."

The ride to Chloe's apartment was almost as quiet as the ride to breakfast.

"Oh, before I forget," Chloe said. "What was my share of breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it," Beca said. "My treat this time. You can get it next time."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "It's a date, I mean a deal. It's a deal."

Beca gave Chloe a weird look but didn't say anything. Beca pulled up to Chloe's building and put the car in park.

"Thanks for driving," Chloe said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Any time, Beale," Beca said.

"I really wish you'd reconsider coming to practice," Chloe said.

"Not gonna happen," Beca said. "I will be around if you happen to talk some sense into Aubrey and you want my help with coming up with a new set."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Good luck with that," Beca said with a small chuckle. "And with your paper."

"My what?," Chloe asked, a bit confused. "Oh, right. My paper. Thanks."

Chloe gets out of the car and tells Beca she'll see her later. Beca said goodbye and waited for Chloe to enter her building before driving off.

Chloe looked back and watched through the door until Beca's car was out of sight. She sighed and headed up to her apartment. She entered the apartment and put her keys on the table next to the door. She then went in and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"You okay, Chlo?," Aubrey asked from her seat at the dining room table.

"You!," Chloe said, glaring at Aubrey. "This is all your fault."

"What's all my fault?," Aubrey asked.

"You had to put these ideas in my head," Chloe said. "You had to say something about liking Beca. Dammit, Brey!"

"What happened?," Aubrey asked, not sure where this was going.

"You got inside my head is what happened," Chloe said, standing and starting to pace back and forth. "I started to look at Beca. Really look at her and I realized that you were right. I like Beca. Actually, I think I love her."

"Whoa," Aubrey said, somewhat shocked. "How did you go from 'I don't have any feelings for her' to 'I love her' in less than two hours?"

"I don't know," Chloe said running her hand through her hair. "But I did. I mean, one minute she was telling a story about when she was a kid and I noticed how cute it was that she talked with her hands. And then I really looked at her and noticed how beautiful she is. The way her stormy blue eyes light up when she talks about music. The smirk she seems to wear constantly. The way her chocolate brown hair hangs down in waves, cascading over her shoulders. And I started thinking about how I wished I could find someone like her to love."

"And then you realized you already had someone like her," Aubrey finished for her.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a sigh and fell back onto the couch.

"So," Aubrey asked with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it? I mean, you already know she likes you like that."

"I don't know," Chloe said, clearly frustrated. "I mean, won't she think it's weird that one day I'm saying I only think of her as a friend and the next that I love her. God, this sucks."

"Just tell her the truth," Aubrey said. "You were honest when you told her you didn't the same way she did, but suddenly realized that you did. Feelings are complicated. I'm sure she'll understand. She may be a bit anti-social and a pain in my ass, but she's not stupid or heartless."

"I've got to get my mind on something else for a while," Chloe said. "Let's talk about the set."

"The set is fine," Aubrey said tersely. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is," Chloe said. Seeing Aubrey about to interrupt she holds up her hand. "Hear me out. If after what I say doesn't make you change your mind, then I'll drop it."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Go for it."

"What's the real reason you're keeping the old set?," Chloe asked. "And be totally honest with me here."

Aubrey thought about the question. "It's tradition and it got them to the ICCAs last year. That should be enough, right? We win and I redeem myself for my puking all over the stage," Aubrey thought. What exactly is Chloe looking for from her?

"The set got us to the ICCAs last year," Aubrey said out loud. "It will get us there this year and when we win, I'll have redeemed myself from what happened last year."

"Will you really?," Chloe asked. "Redeem yourself."

"What do you mean?," Aubrey asked. "Of course I will."

"OR will you just be showing Alice that the set she created," Chloe said, "the set she put together was good enough to win and you fucked it up for her?"

"What?," Aubrey asked, confused by what Chloe was trying to say.

"I mean," Chloe said, pausing to gather her thoughts. "If we use the same set and, by some small miracle, win with it, you will be handing Alice something to hold over you forever. BUT, if you come up with a new and different set and win, it will all be because of you, not her. You will definitely have redeemed yourself on your own terms."

Aubrey stared blankly at Chloe for a moment. Her eyes widened as she was struck with an epiphany. "Oh, my God! You're right. How could I have been so blind as to not see it?"

"I'm glad you agree," Chloe said, and mumbled under her breath, "finally."

"We need to come up with a new set, immediately," Aubrey said.

"I know someone who can help us with that," Chloe said and looked at Aubrey with a big smile.

"No," Aubrey said. "No way."

"Come on, Brey," Chloe said. "You know she's good and she'll come up with a killer set. You just have to ask her, nicely."

"She walked out on us," Aubrey said. "I can't just allow her back in until she apologizes for walking out."

"Actually," Chloe said. "You owe her an apology."

"How, pray tell, do you figure that?," Aubrey asked.

"She quit because the Bellas were always making her the butt of their stupid jokes during practice," Chloe said, "and harassing her about me, and you never did anything to stop them. You're the Captain and you knew it bothered Beca and upset me, yet you never said a word to them about it. I think you were hoping she'd quit because she constantly questioned you about the set and you knew she was right. And, you couldn't handle the 'alt-girl with her mad lib beats' being right about something."

Aubrey looked down at her hands, embarrassed because she knew Chloe was right.

"Okay, fine," Aubrey finally said. "I'll apologize to her and ask her about helping with a new set. Happy?"

"Very," Chloe said with a big smile and pulled out her phone. "I'll call her and ask her to come over."

"Wait," Aubrey said, causing Chloe to look at her. She stood and walked over to Chloe. She stood over Chloe and a mischievous smile slowly made its way to her lips. "I'll apologize and ask her about helping with the set IF you tell her how you really feel about her."

Chloe's mouth dropped down in shock. "You're using blackmail on me?" Aubrey just raised an eyebrow and continued to look at Chloe. "Fine. I'll tell her."

"Good," Aubrey said and went to sit back down at the table. "Call her and see if she can come over now. The sooner we get started, the better."

Chloe placed the call to Beca.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca answered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Everything is, um, great. I was wondering if you could come over. Aubrey wants to. I need. Um, Aubrey and I both...want...need to talk to you."

"Um, okay," Beca said, somewhat hesitantly. "I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Great," Chloe said. "See you then." Chloe ended the call and looked over at Aubrey. "She's on her way."

Aubrey nodded and went back to her studies. Chloe starting pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to tell Beca about her feelings. There was a knock on the door sooner than Chloe had expected. She took a deep breath and went to let Beca in.

"So," Beca said standing inside the door. "You guys wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Chloe said hesitantly. "I need to talk to you first, though. Then Aubrey and I need to talk to you.'

"Okay," Beca said looking at Aubrey and then back at Chloe. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm, yeah," Chloe said and took Beca's hand. "Come with me."

Chloe drags Beca to her room and closes the door. Beca stands with her back to the door and looks at Chloe. "Well?"

"I, uh," Chloe stammers. "Oh, God. I really don't know how to say this."

"Let me guess," Beca said. "You talked to Aubrey and she is still dead set on using the same old set. It's okay. Nothing less than I expected. You didn't have to call me all the way over here to-"

Suddenly Beca is pushed against the door and Chloe is kissing her. Beca's mind goes blank from surprise, but then she realizes that Chloe is kissing her. And she kisses her back. After about a minute, Beca's eyes fly open and she pushes Chloe away.

"What the hell, Chloe?," Beca says holding Chloe at arm's length. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, Beca, no," Chloe says grabbing Beca's hands and holding them to her. "I wanted to tell you that I like you. I mean I really like you as more than a friend."

Beca just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Chloe says. She pulls herself away from Beca and starts pacing back and forth. "I realized this morning when we were having breakfast. I know it sounds crazy but I honestly had no idea I had feelings for you. I thought we were just friends and that was it. But, Aubrey said something about the way I look at you and then at breakfast it hit me that I wanted to be more than friends with you. You're funny and passionate. You have a kind heart even though you try to come off as badass and uncaring. And, I looked at you, really looked at you and I was enthralled at how beautiful you are. You took my breath away. And I really, really like maybe love you."

Beca is dumbfounded. She truly did not expect this when Chloe asked her to come over.

"Say something," Chloe said, anxiously looking at Beca. "Please."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?," Beca asked. "I know this really romantic little Italian place not too far from campus."

Chloe walks over to Beca and stands less than a foot away from her. "I'd love to." Chloe smiles at Beca and Beca smiles back.

Beca closes the gap between them and smashes her lips against Chloe's. They stand together, kissing for several minutes when they are interrupted by Aubrey pounding on the door.

"That's enough time," Aubrey yells through the door. "Get out here. We've got a lot to discuss and very little time to get things done."

"I guess this means I'm a Bella again," Beca said and Chloe nodded, biting her bottom lip. "And, I'm also guessing Aubrey has decided to change the set." Chloe nods again and smiles. "Well, I guess we should get to it then."

"In a minute," Chloe said and kissed Beca again. Another bang on the door jerked them apart. With a satisfied smirk, Chloe said, "Okay, now we can go."


End file.
